BoBoiBoy: Enjoy While it Last
by Reborn.HI
Summary: Boboiboy wants to make sure he actually spends time with his friends doing fun stuff. What happens? Read to find out! First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Planning

**Hi. I'm new here and this is my first story which features Boboiboy. For those who don't know Boboiboy, google it or something and check it out on youtube too.**

**Anyway, Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 1(Planning)

Boboiboy sighed. Holiday was slowly approaching but he had no idea anything interesting to do by then. Sure he could help out at his granddad's shop but it would be boring if he stuck to the same routine even during the holidays.

"What's with the face?", Boboiboy nearly screamed at the sudden question. It was his friend,Yaya in front of him.

"Oh it's you. Why did you have to surprise me like that?", Boboiboy asked.

"Class is almost starting and seeing you like that makes me worried",Yaya replied. Again, Boboiboy sighed. School was about to start with that day's lesson.

"You know Yaya, I'm just thinking if we all get to do something during the holidays. You know, just you, Ying, Gopal, Fang and I together. The five of us", Boboiboy said.

"Er...I don't know", Yaya said. She doesn't actually thought about it until Boboiboy asked.

"How about asking Fang?", Yaya suggested.

"Okay. Fang!", Boboiboy called out to Fang sitting behind him.

"What do you want?", Fang asked without even looking straight towards Boboiboy.

"What do you think we should do during the holidays?", Boboiboy asked.

" What do you mean _we_?", Fang asked. He then looked at Boboiboy then at Yaya before he sighed.

"Hm...I don't know. Maybe the beach?", Fang spontaneously suggested.

"But I've been to the beach with my family. Ying too", Yaya said.

"Yaya! I know what we're gonna do this holiday!", Boboiboy shouted.

"To the beach?", Yaya asked. Based on their conversation, she knew where the whole thing was headed into.

"Just the five of us. A picnic at the beach!", Boboiboy suggested as Yaya merely smiled.

"You coming, Fang?", Boboiboy asked Fang. Without a change of emotion, Fang only stared at Boboiboy and Yaya and replied,"Okay...".

"Good. The five of us, having a picnic at the beach!",Boboiboy shouted like a fangirl had met the idol of her dreams as Fang merely smiled.

**After School…**

"Okay! What do we got here?", Boboiboy asked. Currently, Boboiboy and his friends were at Pulau Rintis's playground.

Yaya answered, "Well, since we're going to have a picnic at the beach, I suggest someone should provide food". The others(Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal and Fang) nodded their heads.

"I know! I should make biscuits for everyone!", Yaya voiced her opinion making everyone else nearly screamed.

"Wait, Yaya! Never mind. Let me handle it", Gopal nervously suggested instead. Boboiboy, Ying and Fang were relieved. That meant they don't have to be forced to eat biscuits, especially Yaya's. Besides, Gopal doesn't need any money or cooking skills to get the food needed.

"Hey, other than that, what should we do at the beach?", Ying asked while drinking a can of soft drink(she slowed down time[or running or whatever] and got some for herself anyway when no one noticed).

There was a long paused before Fang said,"Er... have fun in the water or something?".

"That's a GREAT idea!", Boboiboy shouted in agreement.

"Let's bring our swimming gear and some stuff to have fun!",Boboiboy suggested.

" Uh… I don't think I should join", Yaya said.

"Eh? Why?", Boboiboy disappointedly asked. He was looking forward to have everyone having fun together.

"_Someone_ needs to take care of the food while the others have fun splashing themselves with sea water like little children", Yaya said in a motherly tone making the others sweat dropped at the last part of the sentence. Boboiboy then looked at his friends with a big smile on his face.

"Hehehe, it's awesome! It's decided then. How about going there next Wednesday?", Boboiboy asked.

"Agreed", Ying and Fang answered whilst Yaya and Gopal simply nodded.

Boboiboy smiled again. That day would one of those days he'll never forget!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

**Here's chapter 2 for Enjoy While it Lasts.**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy and its content belongs to Animonsta Studios. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2(The Beach)

Time flies and before anyone knew it was the Wednesday that Boboiboy and the others had been waiting for(No, time wasn't being manipulated or anything like that. It's impossible to manipulate time for the whole world and skip it to Wednesday!).

"Here we are!", Boboiboy said as he, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang walked to the sandy area known as the beach. Boboiboy was wearing his usual jacket and cap but he was wearing his P.E shirt underneath and wore long, orange swimming trunks. Fang however decided to be shirtless and only wore his purple swimming trunks. Gopal wore his usual headband, P.E shirt and a pair of green swimming trunks. Ying decided not to wear her cap and wore a swimsuit which had the color combination of yellow, black and light blue. Yaya however, wore her usual clothing. Everyone but Yaya were wearing slippers. The only thing that everyone was wearing was their powerbands just in case there might be trouble that they might face somehow.

"I wonder, why is it every time one of us go to the beach, it always seemed empty?", Yaya asked with a confused look. Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was true. Despite the beautiful scenery of the beach and the blueness of the sea, there was not even a single human at the beach other than the five.

"Okay, let's set down our stuff here", Fang said when the children had walked for a while on the sandy ground. Yaya set down a green mat on the sand before Gopal and Boboiboy put a few containers on the mat. Fang however, went staring into the ocean. Nobody but Ying noticed Fang's strange behavior. All Fang did was smile as he stare into the sea. Ying gave a concerned look at him as he never smiled in a positive way. Usually his smiles meant superiority but this time, it felt warm. There wasn't any signs of anything negative. In other words, Fang might be getting out of his own character.

"Ying, what's with that?", Fang asked causing Ying to break out from her train of thought. A few seconds earlier, Ying was busy thinking about Fang's smile while Fang decided he should check out the food brought after enjoying the fresh air before he realized Ying was staring at the ground. After asking, Ying desperately replied "Nothing! Nothing!" as her face became red. The purple-haired boy gave a confused look at first but then turned and left her to check out the food Gopal 'made' for them.

"Let's see… fruits? Oh, some drinks and some….. metal?", Boboiboy gave a confused look as he checked the contents of the containers. The same goes to everyone else save for Gopal. Gopal merely giggled.

"Yeah… my dad scolded me for trying to bring some junk food. So I had to search for other things to bring so that I can transform them into food later", Gopal explained before he laughed nervously with the other four sweat dropped.

"Hey, let's eat first before you guys go off to play at the sea", Yaya happily suggested before the others nodded.

******Boboiboy**********Boboiboy*******Boboiboy*** ******Boboiboy*********

After, finishing their meal, Yaya then stood up and grabbed her backpack which no one actually noticed that she brought it and searched into the bag. After a few seconds of searching the bag she pulled a small pink object from her bag.

"What's that?", Ying asked with a confused face.

"Well my 'dear child', this is a camera. I want to take a picture of us together before my 'dear children' go and play in the water", Yaya said in a motherly tone since she was joking around with the phrase 'dear children' while the others sweat dropped after hearing the 'dear children' parts of the explanation.

"Boboiboy? Can you make a small pillar for me? Just tall enough to make a camera stand. I don't have one", Yaya requested. Boboiboy wanted to question her but after hearing that she wanted it tall enough to be a camera stand, he understood what she meant and knew how the pillar should look like.

"Okay", he said as he smiled. He then crouched and placed his left palm on the sand and closed his eyes. The others didn't want to disturb Boboiboy as this would cause some major mistake. Then Boboiboy opened his eyes wide.

"EARTH PILLAR!", he shouted as he pressed the sand hard. All of a sudden, a small cylindrical pillar made out of rocks appeared in front of them. It was just tall enough to reach Ying's neck and had flat surface on top big enough to make a camera stand. Yaya placed her camera on top of the pillar and left it there to see if it's stable. After a while Yaya turned to the other four and signaled them that it was okay while giving out a cheerful smile.

Later….

"Okay.. almost there… okay, everyone. Places", Yaya said as she pressed a button on her camera as she ran towards the others before they made their poses. Boboiboy just placed his left hand on his hips while giving his signature thumbs up at the camera while giving out a cheerful smile. Fang crossed his arms and smiled as sincere as he could. Yaya put both of her arms at her back while attempting the cutest smile she would ever made while Ying made a childish smile and put her right arm at her back while putting her left hand up as if waving at the camera. Gopal put his right hand on hips while putting his left hand at the back of his head. Boboiboy stood in the middle of Yaya(on his right) and Fang(on his left) with Gopal beside Yaya and Ying beside Fang

'Kchick!' went the cameras after a few sconds of waiting. Everyone recovered from their poses and ran to the camera. Yaya picked it up and looked at the screen at the back of the camera for a few seconds and smiled.

"How was it?", Gopal delightfully asked.

"It's great. Now, go play in the water…", Yaya said as the others but Fang smiled.

"….My 'dear children'", Yaya ended in a motherly tone making the other four fell from disappointment. This followed by Ying, Gopal and Boboiboy racing to the sea while Fang walked as he muttered about being treated like a little child. Yaya watched them heading to the sea before looking at her camera again. She smiled sadly as if she had thought of something the others did not.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sand and Sea

**Now chapter 3's out. I know that this fanfic is already on deviantart(some of you Boboiboy fans knew this and I'm HaziqI98) but I intend on continuing it right here all the way till the end. Hopefully you guys will review...**

* * *

Chapter 3(Sand and Sea)

" You know what? We should take unnecessary stuff off and leave it with Yaya", Boboiboy suggested as he took off his jacket and cap revealing his black, short hair to Fang, Ying and Gopal.

" Wow! The last time I checked, your hair was shorter and more… what was that word? Uh…", Gopal would've finished his sentence if he did not notice Boboiboy giving him a cold stare. Gopal was desperate and wondered what did he say wrong.

" Did you take of my hat? When!?", Boboiboy furiously asked as he held Gopal's shirt and held it up.

" Ah… during that holidays… uh, you know? The one where we got our powers for the first time? Uh.. yeah, that. You were sleeping when I took advantage and all- oof!", Gopal desperately answered was dropped to the ground after Boboiboy was satisfied with the answer.

" Oh, and one more thing", Boboiboy said with a straight face.

" NEVER… TOUCH…. THE HAT.. EVER….. AGAIN!", Boboiboy said as he gave a cold stare followed by an electrical aura(literally), causing Gopal to cower in fear and hid behind Fang.

"Oi! Why do you do that for?", Fang who felt annoyed by Gopal's actions asked.

" That was creepy", Gopal replied with a scared face.

"Ugh…. Just take some of our stuff off", Fang said in an annoyed tone after what Gopal did before Gopal giggled followed by Ying sweat dropped. Ying and Fang took off their spectacles and left them on the green mat Yaya was currently on. As the two walked to the sea, Ying looked at Fang's face now that he wasn't wearing his spectacles. She couldn't describe what she thought of Fang without his trademark spectacles.

" Uh… Fang. Why is it that you never take off your spectacles?", Ying desperately asked making sure she said it right and to make sure that Fang's eyes did not distract her.

"Oh that? Well, it's hard for me to see without them. But I occasionally put on contact lenses when no one's looking", Fang explained blankly. Ying blinked her eyes. Someone like him who wears spectacles almost all the time uses contact lenses? Then again, Fang must have put them on today as he looked like he can see clearly.

" Then why do you wear spectacles most of the time?" , Ying asked.

" Well…", Fang desperately started.

" You know, I think you look better without them", Ying interrupted before silence filled the air around them. Ying's face immediately became red as she looked away and left Fang towards Boboiboy and Gopal. Fang was actually confused for a while but then he widened his eyes as he realized. Ying must've been paranoid about him ever since they got to the beach as this would be the only time he saw Ying like that. He nervously smiled. He doesn't want to be in a relationship just yet despite his many fans at school.

'Ack! I better stop before I get paranoid!', Fang thought to himself as he shook his head with a desperate face before dashing off to the sea.

(Later)

" Take this!", Boboiboy shouted as he slammed a rubber ball at Fang. Fang smirked as the ball flew towards him. Just as the ball were inches away, Fang used both of his hands and hit the ball, which then went up.

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal and Ying decided to play with the ball Ying had brought over to actually have something to enjoy in the water rather than lying down in the water or splashing others with seawater. Ying brought it as she knew they needed to do something that was actually fun.

"Gopal!", Ying shouted as she used her left hand to strike the ball which was then seen hurling towards Gopal. Gopal pulled his usual freak-out face as the ball approaches and nearly shouted for help. Instead, he panicked and ducked but didn't notice his hand movements that had hit the ball, causing to be so high in the air.

" Hey! Where's it- oh no!", Boboiboy shouted. He saw the ball, flying through the air over him. He looked down towards the area where the ball might be landing but his eyes widened when he realized something. It was going to land on Yaya.

"Yaya! Watch out!", Boboiboy desperately shouted at Yaya. Yaya heard the call and looked at the sea and observed Boboiboy pointing up in a rather desperate way. As she looked up, she noticed the ball Gopal had hit landing at her. At first she widened her eyes but then her eyes turned into serious ones.

All of a sudden, she was already in the middle of the air, just inches away from the ball. The other four simply looked at her with amazement. She held up her hand and clenched her fists.

"Super Sonic… PUNCH!", Yaya shouted before punching the ball. The ball was zooming downwards at incredible speeds, a bit faster than a car would usually be. Before anyone realized it, a huge splashed had emerged from the sea water. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying and Fang looked towards the splash. When it cleared, Gopal was seen holding his stomach with his face signifying pain.

" Ow, Yaya… You know, you could've just-ow!", Gopal complained before he groaned in pain. Yaya then made her way down slowly as she giggled nervously.

" Hehehe… Awesome!", Boboiboy confidently said as he showed his trademark thumbs up. Yaya then stared at Boboiboy who wasn't wearing his cap and jacket and while no one noticed, her cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

" Uh, Boboiboy?", Yaya called nervously before said boy turned to her.

" You know what? I.. I… I-think y-you l-look better without y-your c-cap", Yaya stuttered as her face became more of red than pink. Boboiboy however, did not notice a change in emotion and instead gave a childish smile.

" Hehehe, thanks!", Boboiboy cheerfully said, making Yaya sighed in relief. Ying and Fang stared at Boboiboy coldly but Boboiboy did not notice it.

'Did he not notice!?', the two thought simultaneously without knowing that the same thought went through the other's mind. They just couldn't believe that Boboiboy would be so oblivious about others sometimes.

After Gopal recovered from the pain he had recently received and the others had enough playing in the water, the four had decided to rest.

" So, what's next?", Yaya asked. Being the 'caretaker' of the Powerband wielders and the only one not enjoying the water previously, she was curious as what was planned.

" Oh, that? Uh…", Boboiboy who sat down on the sand trying to answer but nothing else came out of the boy's mouth.

" Heh, what's wrong, Boboiboy? Cat got your toungue?", Fang asked in a teasing tone.

" Shut up!", Boboiboy responded angrily as he clenched his fists and threw some sand that he collected into his hands at Fang.

" Hoi!", the spiky-haired boy snapped. Boboiboy then made a curious face as he observed the sand around him.

" Uh.. what is it?", Ying asked. Boboiboy's only reply was a grin.

" Hehe. I know what to do next. But before that…", Boboiboy said before he stood up.

" BOBOIBOY ELEMENTAL SPLIT!", Boboiboy shouted as he raised his right arm, causing his Powerband to glow. He then brought it down and crossed both of his arms. Floating emblems representing the three elements Boboiboy has mastered; Earth, Wind and Lightning appeared right in front of the crossed arms. The emblems then hovered high into the sky, forming a yellow, horizontal circle in the sky. Boboiboy then jumped towards the circle and passed through it. The moment he passed through the circle, he was joined by two more boys that looked exactly like the other boy. The three Boboiboy spinned in the air before landing on the ground.

In the usual case, it was easy to identify which Boboiboy manipulated each element due to their appearance having their own distinguishable differences. Even though Boboiboy was only currently wearing his P.E shirt and pants, the three were still easy to identify. Boboiboy Quake was the most obvious since he was the only one with golden eyes and a pair of stone arms that reached the ground. His P.E. shirt was currently red. Boboiboy Cyclone on the other hand, was teal in eye colour and blue in shirt colour. Boboiboy Thunderstorm had a serious face. His eyes and P.E shirt were red.

" Why did you split into three, Boboiboy?", Gopal asked. Quake smiled in response.

" How about a sandcastle building competition?", Quake suggested.

" Oh, I see… but what's the point of splitting into three?!", Fang asked. Instead of response, all the three Boboiboy stared at each other.

*Later*

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!", the three boys shouted as they held out their hands. Thunderstorm and Cyclone's hands had only two fingers pointed out whereas Quake had clenched his rock fist.

" Hehe, I got to be the referee", Quake said as the other two stared at him with dissatisfaction.

" Wait, what?", Yaya, Ying, Fang and Gopal asked.

" You heard him. Actually, we will be separated into groups of two, which is why we split earlier", Thunderstorm explained. The three Boboiboy received an 'oh' from the others.

" Anyway, Thunderstorm and Cyclone will be in one group. Yaya and Ying in another group and last but not least, Fang with Gopal", Quake said.

" Wait. With him?!", Fang said as he pointed at Gopal.

" He's the only one left you know", Boboiboy Quake said before Fang gave a cold glare at Gopal, as if saying 'If you mess up, I'll kill you!'. Fang then released a dark aura which made him cower behind Quake.

" Hehe. Awesome!", Cyclone said as he and Thunderstorm put up their trademark thumbs up.

" Oh Yaya, brought your cookies?", Quake remembered something before asking Yaya. Yaya then made a confused face.

" Yeah, but why are you asking me?", Yaya replied making everyone else including Cyclone and Thunderstorm.

" All right! Here are the rules. You guys are only given 15 minutes to finish building your sandcastle. Anyone caught cheating or using their powers to help themselves to build the sandcastle or sabotage others' will be sentenced to a punishment, which is none other than eating Yaya's cookies!", Quake explained happily which made everyone else but Yaya sweat dropped at the last part.

" Oh and the losing team will have to eat all of Yaya's cookies", Quake happily ended his explanations before everyone else except Yaya freaked out.

' Why Quake? Why!?', Thunderstorm and Cyclone thought. How dare Quake let his other two selves suffer in this . Fang on the other hand, was determined to not lose to avoid the cookies and at the same time determined to win to prove himself better than Boboiboy even if it meant he would be going against two Boboiboy.

" Um, why does the losing team has to eat my cookies?", Yaya asked in a confused tone.

" Even without a prize for the winner, the penalty for the losers will definitely make the others determined to win", Quake explained before Yaya stared at him, unsatisfied of the reply.

*20 minutes later*

" It is decided!", Quake said in front of small castles made of sand with varying shapes and sizes. Each group sat behind their sandcastle.

" I'll announce the loser first", Quake said making everyone but Yaya scared.

" The losing group will be…..dum dum dum dum-",

" Was that necessary?", Fang and Thunderstorm voiced their opinion.

" All right. I'm getting to it. Sheesh. Oh, Fang and Gopal, say hello to Yaya"s cookies", Quake announced making Fang shouted 'NO' at the sky whereas Gopal fainted.

' What a pity', Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Ying thought as they sweat dropped. Of course. It was actually obvious that Fang and Gopal lost. Their sandcastle crumbled at the last minute and Fang had to do most of the work while Gopal daydreamed about food.

" And the winning team is Yaya and Ying!", Quake announced before Yaya and Ying high-fived each other while Boboiboy's other two selves sighed in relief that they do not need to eat Yaya's cookies.

* * *

**Feedback are very appreciated. I never had one here anyways.**


End file.
